pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
2005 in literature
The year 2005 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *February 25 - Canada Reads selects Rockbound by Frank Parker Day as the novel to be read across the nation. *400th anniversary of Cervantes' publication of the first part of Don Quixote. New prose fiction books *Tariq Ali - A Sultan in Palermo *Rajaa Alsanea - Banat al-Riyadh *Avi - Never Mind *John Banville - The Sea *Sebastian Barry - A Long Long Way *Nelson Bond - Other Worlds Than Ours *Dionne Brand, What We All Long For *Orson Scott Card - Magic Street and Shadow of the Giant *Rita Chowdhury - ''Deo Langkhui *Wendy Coakley-Thompson - What You Won't Do for Love *Eoin Colfer - Artemis Fowl: The Opal Deception *Bernard Cornwell - The Pale Horseman *Colin Cotterill - Thirty-Three Teeth *Robert Crais - The Forgotten Man *Michael Cunningham - Specimen Days *Lindsey Davis - See Delphi and Die *Abha Dawesar - Babyji *L. Sprague de Camp - Years in the Making: the Time-Travel Stories of L. Sprague de Camp *Troy Denning - The Joiner King, The Swarm War and The Unseen Queen *Bret Easton Ellis - Lunar Park *Alicia Erian - Towelhead *Sebastian Faulks - Human Traces *Amanda Filipacchi - Love Creeps *Nicci French - Catch Me When I Fall *Gayleen Froese - Touch *David Gibbins - Atlantis *Joanne Harris - Gentlemen & Players *Carl Hiaasen - Flush *Charlie Higson - SilverFin *John Irving - Until I Find You *Kazuo Ishiguro - Never Let Me Go *Uzodinma Iweala - Beasts of No Nation *Raymond Khoury - The Last Templar *Stephen King - The Colorado Kid *Dean Koontz - Velocity *Stieg Larsson - The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo *Marina Lewycka - A Short History of Tractors in Ukrainian *James Luceno - Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader and Labyrinth of Evil *Stephenie Meyer - Twilight *Ian McEwan - ''Saturday *Gregory Maguire - Son of a Witch *Gabriel Garcia Marquez - Memories of My Melancholy Whores *David Michaels - Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Operation Barracuda *Robert Muchamore - Maximum Security (novel) and The Killing (novel) *Péter Nádas - Parallel Stories *Chuck Palahniuk - Haunted *Christopher Paolini - Eldest *Robert B. Parker - School Days *Ruth Rendell - End in Tears *J. K. Rowling - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *Salman Rushdie - Shalimar the Clown *Darren Shan - Lord Loss (first of The Demonata series) *Michael Slade - Swastika *Lemony Snicket - The Penultimate Peril *Olen Steinhauer - 36 Yalta Boulevard *Matthew Stover - Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Thomas Sullivan - Second Soul *Jean-François Susbielle - La Morsure du dragon *Rupert Thomson - Divided Kingdom *Harry Turtledove, editor - The Enchanter Completed: A Tribute Anthology for L. Sprague de Camp *Andrew Vachss - Two Trains Running *Michal Viewegh - Lekce tvůrčího psaní *David Weber - At All Costs *Samantha Weinberg - The Moneypenny Diaries: Guardian Angel *Garth Nix - Drowned Wednesday *Kirby Wright - Punahou Blues *Catherynne M. Valente - Yume No Hon: The Book of Dreams New drama *Catherine Filloux - Lemkin's House *Oleg Kagan - The Black Hat *Carlos Lacamara - Nowhere on the Border *The Los Angeles Theatre Ensemble - Wounded *Vern Thiessen - Shakespeare's Will *Vincent Woods - A Cry from Heaven Non-fiction *Joan Didion - The Year of Magical Thinking *Tony Judt - Postwar: A History of Europe Since 1945 *Jung Chang & Jon Halliday - Mao: The Unknown Story *Jared Diamond - Collapse: How Societies Choose to Fail or Succeed *John Grogan - Marley & Me *Tom Holland - Persian Fire: The First World Empire and the Battle for the West *Alexander Masters - Stuart: A Life Backwards *Azadeh Moaveni - Lipstick Jihad *Peter C. Newman - The Secret Mulroney Tapes: Unguarded Confessions of a Prime Minister *Masamune Shirow - Ghost in the Shell 2: Man/Machine Interface *David Southwell - Secrets and Lies *James B. Stewart - DisneyWar *''Từ điển Bách khoa toàn thư Việt Nam'' (encyclopedia) *Binod Bihari Verma - Vedmurti Taponishth SriRam Sharma Acharya Biography of Shriram Sharma Acharya *Theodore Dalrymple - ''Our Culture, What's Left of It: The Mandarins and the Masses Poetry Deaths *January 7 - Pierre Daninos, French novelist (born 1913) *January 14 - Charlotte MacLeod, American mystery writer (born 1922) *January 15 **Elizabeth Janeway, American feminist author (born 1913) **Walter Ernsting, German science fiction author (born 1920) *January 19 - K. Sello Duiker, South African novelist (born 1974) (suicide) *January 21 - Theun de Vries, Dutch writer and poet (born 1907) *January 24 - Vladimir Savchenko, Ukrainian science fiction writer (born 1933) *January 25 - Max Velthuijs, Dutch writer and illustrator *January 29 - Ephraim Kishon, Israeli satirist, dramatist, and screenwriter (born 1924) *February 10 - Arthur Miller, American playwright (born 1915) *February 11 - Jack L. Chalker, American science fiction writer (born 1944) *February 20 - Hunter S. Thompson, American writer, creator of Gonzo journalism (born 1937) *February 21 - Guillermo Cabrera Infante, Cuban novelist (born 1929) *February 25 - Phoebe Hesketh, British poet (born 1909) *March 7 - Willis Hall, English playwright (born 1929) *March 8 - Anna Haycraft, English novelist (born 1932) *March 17 - Andre Norton, American science fiction writer (born 1912) *March 22 - Anthony Creighton, English playwright (born 1922) *March 30 - Robert Creeley, American poet (born 1926) *April 5 - Saul Bellow, Canadian writer (born 1915) *April 7 - Yvonne Vera, Zimbabwean novelist (born 1964) (meningitis) *April 26 - Augusto Roa Bastos, Paraguayan novelist (born 1917) *May 7 - Tristan Egolf, American novelist (born 1971) (suicide) *June 9 - Hovis Presley, English poet (born 1960) (heart attack) *June 14 - Norman Levine, Canadian short story writer (born 1923) *June 16 - Enrique Laguerre, Puerto Rican novelist (born 1905) *June 20 - Larry Collins, American novelist (born 1929) *June 22 - William Donaldson, English satirist (born 1935) *June 27 - Shelby Foote, American novelist (born 1916) *June 28 - Philip Hobsbaum, Scottish poet and critic (born 1932) *June 30 - Christopher Fry, English dramatist (born 1907) *July 6 **Claude Simon, French Nobel laureate in literature (born 1913) **Evan Hunter, American novelist (born 1926) *July 7 - Gustaf Sobin, American poet (born 1935) *July 17 - Gavin Lambert, English novelist and biographer (born 1924) *July 19 - Edward Bunker, American crime writer (born 1933) *August 9 - Judith Rossner, American novelist (born 1935) *August 21 - Dahlia Ravikovitch, Israeli poet (born 1936) *August 29 - Sybil Marshall, English novelist (born 1913) *September 3 - R. S. R. Fitter, English nature writer (born 1913) *September 26 - Helen Cresswell, English children's writer (born 1934) *September 27 **Mary Lee Settle, American novelist (born 1918) **Ronald Pearsall, English writer (born 1927) *October 2 - August Wilson, American playwright (born 1945) *October 17 - Ba Jin, Chinese novelist (born 1904) *November 1 - Michael Thwaites, Australian poet (born 1915) *November 2 - Gordon A. Craig, Scottish historian *November 3 - Robert Waller, English poet, (born 1913) *November 4 - Michael G. Coney, Canadian science-fiction writer (born 1932) *November 5 - John Fowles, English writer (born 1926) *November 26 - Stan Berenstain, American children's writer and illustrator (born 1923) *December 1 - Mary Hayley Bell, dramatist *December 2 - Christine Pullein-Thompson, English novelist (born 1925) *December 9 - Robert Sheckley, American short story writer (born 1928) *December 15 - Julián Marías, Spanish philosopher and author (born 1914) *December 16 - Kenneth Bulmer, English novelist and short story writer (born 1921) Awards * Nobel Prize in Literature: Harold Pinter Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Andrew T. O'Connor, Tuvalu * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: M. T. C. Cronin, 1-100 * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Samuel Wagan Watson, Smoke Encrypted Whispers * Miles Franklin Award: Andrew McGahan, The White Earth Canada * Governor General's Award for English language fiction: David Gilmour, A Perfect Night to Go to China * Griffin Poetry Prize: Roo Borson, Short Journey Upriver Towards Oishida and Charles Simic, Selected Poems: 1963-2003 * Hugo Award for Best Novel: Susanna Clarke, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell * Scotiabank Giller Prize: David Bergen, The Time in Between United Kingdom * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Mal Peet, Tamar * Cholmondeley Award: Jane Duran, Christopher Logue, M.R. Peacocke, Neil Rollinson * Commonwealth Writers Prize: Andrea Levy, Small Island *Dagger of Daggers: John le Carré, The Spy Who Came in from the Cold (1963) * Eric Gregory Award: Melanie Challenger, Carolyn Jess, Luke Kennard, Jaim Smith * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Sue Prideaux, Edvard Munch: Behind the Scream * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Ian McEwan, Saturday * Man Booker International Prize: Ismail Kadare * Man Booker Prize: John Banville, The Sea * Samuel Johnson Prize: Jonathan Coe, Like A Fiery Elephant: The Story of BS Johnson * Orange Prize for Fiction: Lionel Shriver, We Need to Talk About Kevin * Somerset Maugham Award: Justin Hill, Passing Under Heaven; Maggie O'Farrell, The Distance Between Us * Whitbread Book of the Year Award: Hilary Spurling, Matisse the Master: The Conquest of Colour 1909-1954 United States * Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry: B.H. Fairchild * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Rick Hilles, Brother Salvage: Poems * Arthur Rense Prize: Daniel Hoffman * Bollingen Prize for Poetry: Jay Wright * Brittingham Prize in Poetry: Susanna Childress, Jagged with Love * Compton Crook Award: Tamara Siler Jones, Ghosts in the Snow * Frost Medal: Marie Ponsot * Hugo Award: Susanna Clarke, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell * National Book Award for Poetry: W.S. Merwin, Migration: New and Selected Poems * Newbery Medal: Cynthia Kadohata, Kira-Kira * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: John Patrick Shanley, Doubt: A Parable * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Marilynne Robinson, Gilead * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Ted Kooser, Delights & Shadows * Wallace Stevens Award: Gerald Stern * Whiting Writers' Awards: :Fiction: Sarah Shun-lien Bynum, Nell Freudenberger, Seth Kantner, John Keene (fiction/poetry) :Plays: Rinne Groff :Poetry: Thomas Sayers Ellis, Ilya Kaminsky, John Keene (fiction/poetry), Dana Levin, Spencer Reece, Tracy K. Smith * Wordcraft Writer of the Year Award for Poetry: Allison Hedge Coke, Off-Season City Pipe Elsewhere * International IMPAC Dublin Literary Award: Edward P. Jones - The Known World * Commander of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres: Patti Smith See also * List of years in literature * Literature * Poetry * List of literary awards * List of poetry awards * 2005 in Australian literature * Literature Category:Years in literature